Barry returns!
by crystalpantherxxx
Summary: BARRY BARRY/JACK MCALLISTER PAIRING! Set when Barry is disowned from the Barry family up until the events from series 9 episode 13. The story will be my own events from there. REVIEW AND SUGGESTIONS WELCOME!
1. Chapter 1

It was all out in the open. Barry Barry had stolen the £10,000 from his own sister Kacey's boxing fund bank account.  
His mother was obviously disgusted. She pushed Barry out of the school building and told him a few home truths in front of many watching students, Including Barry's boyfriend of 3 months, Jack McAllister.

"You stole from your own flesh and blood?" Carol snapped, Infuriated with her eldest child. "I didn't steal anythin'! I thought tha' money could solve all our problems! There's £10,000!" Barry exclaimed but Carol was still disgusted "Tha' money was for Kacey!". Barry didn't even seem to regret what he had actually done. "This is our chance ta be a family though! This money could get dad out of prison instead of wastin' it on Kacey..." Barry explained. Carol was infuriated "Tha' money was raised by tha' school for ya sister so she can go off to America to box! Where's tha cash now?"

"It's safe" Barry said calmly. Carol grabbed Barry's arm. "Tha' ain't a good enough answer!" Barry glared at his mother and pulled his arm out of her grip.

"I want tha' money back Barry and then I'm calling tha' police so you can 'and ya'self in!" Carol explained firmly.

Barry shook his head in disbelief but his eyes widened when Carol pulled her mobile out and dialled 999. Her finger hovered over the green call button. "I'm gunna give ya a chance so ya better go and get tha' money now. Then ya can get yaself out of my house!" She snapped at Barry. Barry shook his head "Ya can't do tha' ta me!". Carol glared at Barry. "I can and ya don't 'ave a family anymore. If ya' refusin' ta get tha' money then ya dead ta me and ya sisters. Now go!". Barry's eyes widened. "Na...please ma" He stuttered. "Get out of my sight, Ya deserve ta rot in jail!".

More tears fell down Barry's face when he heard that. He glanced over at Jack. His boyfriend was crying too. Barry immediately turned away and walked out of the school gates while he wiped his face with his jumper sleeve. Barry turned and walked out of the gates. He walked all the way home and went inside. He packed clothes and some precious possessions before he pulled the £10,000 out from under his pillow. It was stuffed in an envelope. Barry took his things downstairs and left the money on the living room table before he wrote out a note.

_**Mum,**_  
_**Here is the £10,000 for Kacey to go to America. I'm so sorry for taking it. I was just jealous. Barry x**_

Barry left the note on the table with the money before exiting the house. He locked the door and posted his house key through the letter box, Making himself offically homeless.  
Barry then felt his phone vibrate so he had a look, knowing it was a text message.

**Jack 3 xx**

**Barry where are you going to go? If you don't have anywhere then stay with me. xx**

Barry deleted the text message. He refused to go and live with his boyfriend because he knew that would result in Jack losing friends. He didn't want that to happen to his boyfriend so he just started walking down the street with no real plan of where he was going.

_CHAPTER 2 UP SOON IF ANYONE LIKES THIS! LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CARRY ON :) X (Also with the spelling in the speech area. I've tried to get the Scouse accent across by spelling the words as they would be said :))_


	2. Chapter 2

The half term break was now over. School was open again. Barry Barry never bothered showing up though. He wasn't living close to the school anymore so it would be a bother for him to get there. He didn't see the point because he knew everyone would hate him. He had tried countless times to call Carol to apologise but she kept rejecting his calls. Barry knew the note he had left meant nothing at all to his mother.

Barry had slept rough over the first weekend of half term in an abandoned flat. He bumped into a dodgy mate the following Monday who let Barry stay with him. From there, Barry gained the confidence to get back out into the world. He didn't care if his family hated him. He was still young and he had his whole life ahead of him. He started hanging out in a club where nobody ever went. It wasn't exactly welcoming to everyone but Barry felt like he fit in there. He stayed around there and made a couple new friends. He was building his new life and he was happy for now. Barry had forgotten about Waterloo Road, his friends, family and boyfriend. He didn't contact any of them and he didn't care in the slightest.

_**Just a filler because I didn't know what to write :) will have Barry/Jack in the next chapter possibly :) reviews and suggestions welcome x**_

_**(To the guest from the reviews. I did really like your plot suggestion but I am keeping it to Barry/Jack :) x)**_


End file.
